User blog:Echo 1/CBW ONE YEAR AND MORE!!!
ENTER THIS MOC CONTEST NOW! IT'S HALF OVER!!!! Wow... I've spent a full year on CBW. And to think my first log in was just to figure out if I had a copper or gold mask (it's the mask that is currently on Tali Aruvann. And yes, I released this blog early. Anyways, I'd better get started. Special Thanks These are people who deserve shoutouts for helping me, inspiring me, or just being good friends. *Jman98- One of my first friends on the wiki. *Those of you who entered MOCs into Bionicle: Light and Shadow. *Chicken Bond- Good friend and great MOCist and storywriter. *Ids- I didn't talk to him that often, but his MOCs always made me want to build. If it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have made my Toa Mata revamps. *Collector1- Also one of my first friends on the wiki. *1999bug- Another friend I made later on. He's a pretty good story writer. *Makuta Tarkairadan- I indirectly killed him, but he's doing fine now. *Phyrrus362- He inspired me to (briefly) make comics. User TTP Wolf might continue them. *Kazi22- A friend I made a couple of weeks ago. A good editor, if sometimes a little strong willed. *BionicleKid- An aspiring MOCist and storywriter. *Shadowmaster- Some of my first contributions on the wiki were to his blog asking for stuff for his game BIONICLE: Collision. *Liopleurodonferox- My newest friend on the wiki, he's a epic MOCist and great storywriter as well. *Everyone else I've had contact to some extent with on the wiki! New Stuff ''BIONICLE: Chronicles As you know, my series, ''BIONICLE: Chronicles is up. There is a contest going on for it too and I wish that you would join it, so please check it out on my previous blog! It's halfway over so hurry up! Also, I'm planning on the next "portion" of BC to be a history of the island of Mata Nui, and I have some spoilers! *It involves the City of Mata Nui. *There are a lot more Toa. *The history of the True Toa will be explained. *Tuyet will have a major plot role. *Nidhiki will make an appearance as well, siding with Lhikan. *An extremely young Naho and Nikila will appear with the young Toa Mata as well. MOC CONTEST This is the MOC Contest for BIONICLE: Chronicles. Remember to enter! It's half over! MOCs!!! Yep, I'm releasing some of my new MOCs right here! I've been holding some of them back for quite a while. Project: MASS EFFECT I toiled with this character for three days. The design is completely custom, although the helmet is slightly based off Ids' "Lenel". This is that one I said could use the omnitool, and is also a famous character from Mass Effect... VID11753.jpg|Tali'zorah vas Neema nar Rayya VID11754.jpg|Another angle. VID11756.jpg|Omnitool VID11758.jpg|with Omniblade! The Twins Next I have the twins, Naho and Nikila. Both are my versions of canon characters that will appear in BIONICLE: Chronicles. Nikila is a warrior, and is built to appear tough, strong, and intimidating. Naho, on the other hand, is built to be attractive and is more of a medic in nature. VID11764.jpg|Naho and Nikila VID11765.jpg|Naho in a battle stance. VID11766.jpg|Back view of Naho VID11767.jpg|Nikila VID11768.jpg|Back view Korribahn Korribahn is a Dark Toa. He is based on Sith lords from Star Wars, right down to his name (which is a different spelling of the Sith homeworld) and lightsaber. VID11783.jpg|Dark Toa Korribahn VID11784.jpg|Lightsaber VID11785.jpg|"Bring it." VID11786.jpg Satele Satele is also another Starwarsian character, based off of Satele Shan from the game Star Wars: The Old Republic. She is a Toa of Light and is based off of the Jedi Knights. VID11787.jpg|Another Star Wars character. VID11788.jpg|A shield that can stop element baced attacks. VID11790.jpg|Pose Upgraded Draysha I redid Draysha, using the same design as the canon Glatorian Kiina. She also has new weapons, which were designed by the Jungle Tribe. She also kind of looks like a Rotaxian... VID11774.jpg|Body design based on Kiina. VID11775.jpg|Pose VID11776.jpg|Ready... aim... VID11778.jpg|Back view Dubrillius Dubrillius is the Glatorian equivalent of a teenager, but is the second Glatorian of the Air Tribe. Being in that tribe, his skills were refined and his lust for blood was made even stronger. He is the brother of Areial. VID11779.jpg|Air Tribe Glatorian killer. VID11780.jpg|Pose VID11781.jpg|About to bring down the sword. VID11782.jpg|Another pose. Alek Alek is another sentient Vorox who belonged to Absalom's pack. He lost his arm during a fight with bone hunters while protecting his good friend, Draysha. VID11769.jpg|One armed Vorox? VID11770.jpg|But he can fight as well as any other. VID11771.jpg|Strike position Vorhound and Ebon Hawk These are two Rahi I built for the Vorox. Vorhounds are used to hunt and track prey, and Ebon Hawks are used to track and attack prey from the air. VID11791.jpg|Vorhound VID11792.jpg|A zesk and its Vorhound. VID11794.jpg|Ebon Hawk VID11795.jpg|Strike! Matoran Malachi A new Matoran version of Malachi. VID11747.jpg VID11748.jpg|Welding gear in hand. VID11749.jpg|Welding Spartan Blue Team and Samus Minifigures These are some MOCs I've had for quite some time, but I'm finally releasing them. VID11797.jpg|Blue Team VID11798.jpg|John 117 VID11799.jpg|Fred 104 VID11800.jpg|Linda 058 VID11801.jpg|Will 043 VID11802.jpg|Kelly 087 VID11803.jpg|Samus Aran (Varia Suit) VID11804.jpg|Samus Aran (Zero Suit) Conclusion Thanks for one year on the wiki! I hope to see another --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 20:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia *This blog takes up two and two pages in Microsoft Word. *The blog was written much earlier than Aug. 14th. *The trivia section is just for comical purposes. Category:Blog posts